All Too Well
by randomwriter1224
Summary: "And you call me up again just to break me like a promise, so casually cruel in the name of being honest, I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here 'Cause I remember it all too well." ' There is a true, heart warming, love story in every match', but not this one. He said he wasn't going to hurt her, he said they'd be okay, but he also said not to trust his promises.
1. Chapter 1

**all too well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA or Taylor Swift. Or Oxford. Or Skype. YAY. oh wait I don't own Sick Puppies either.**

***IF YOU WANT THIS TO MAKE SENSE YOU MIGHT WANNA READ THE NOTE BELOW. EVEN THOUGH IT'LL STILL MAKE SENSE.***

**okay so I just wanted to say this is going to be a series of related one shots that are going to make sense in the last chapter. so technically it is a story. at the beginning of the story will be a line from a Taylor swift song then a verse from All Too Well by her. You may think Taylor Swift isn't very Peddie but you have to understand Patricia has feelings. Maria is my own character.**

**This is basically the prolouge. Whoop dee doo.**

* * *

**GRADUATION DAY-**

**Patricia's POV-**

Eddie's becoming more distant. Yeah, we danced. But he just sat alone the rest of the party, thinking. I try to think he'll be okay. Because, being the person I am I don't need to worry. But I can't help but wonder.

_Next day-_

Joy and I are discussing what happened to Eddie. Mainly my feelings towards Sophia though. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. The way he looked at her. Stood up for her. Defended her. Ughh.

"Patricia, Eddie has told you he loves you before. Don't worry about it." Joy said, assuringly.

"Uh Joy...he hasn't exactly said that." I said, kind of disappointed. I think he does though. But he never said it to me. I Think I was just meant to believe it.

"HE'S NEVER SAID THAT TO YOU?!PATRICIAAA!"

"He hasn't said what?" Eddie asks, coming over and putting an arm around me. I shook it off, upset.

"Oh..I'll uh...leave you alone..." Joy trailed off, leaving me and Eddie alone, standing by the window as the bright sun seeped through the glass. We had graduated, but all the seniors still had a week. During this week, those kids going to University in Europe would visit their Universities. I was kind of nervous but not much.

"What hasn't he said?" Eddie asked again, firmly, yet there was a look of worry in his eye.

"Oh umm..nothing. Eddie we have to talk." I said, sitting down on the window bench.

"mmhmm..." Eddie was looking very worried and I guess he thought I was going to dump him.

"Im not dumping you!" I suddenly blurted, causing Eddie to sigh in relief, "It's about Sophia. The way you looked at her. Held her. Defended her. Eddie. You know, if there are other people you'd rather be with, Im okay with that. As long as you're happy."

"How could you think that? It's you I want to be with. I don't want to keep reminding you. As a matter of fact, to stay near you. I got into Oxford!" He said, excitedly. I was going to Oxford and he was about to go to some American 'college'.

"Thats amazing! You sure it's what you want though?" I asked, I heard Eddie was really excited for this American place. I'd hate to hold him back.

"Of course I am! Yacker, we've been together more than a year. Minus the little break in the summer. I'd rather be right there with you, than across the ocean, skyping you." He said, confidently, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much Eddie!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

As we pulled away he said, "I don't have any plans of breaking you."

* * *

**(AN: Idk how far Oxford is from anubis. So yeah. And idk how long the high school- college holiday lasts.) **

I climbed in the cab. Most of us received letters from our universities earlier. We were told to pack room decor, because this week we'd be staying with our roommates and partially moving in. This is completely pointless because there's two months until school actually starts. My roommate is named Maria Adams. Im not excited to meet her.

* * *

"Hi Im Maria." The girl who was currently hanging up a Sick Puppies poster, said. She hasn't looked at me once. I guess she just heard the door to our room open. Yes, we had to share a room, the flat had a kitchen, bedroom (quite large one), living room and bathroom.

"I'm Patricia. And you actually like Sick Puppies?" I asked, surprised at her taste. She looked kind of like mara.

"Yeah. Not everybody listens to Taylor Swift, Trix."

"Oh. Well, I listen to them too."

"Really?" she whipped her head around and observed me, "Not bad Roomie."

I smirked and said, "So what's your fAvorite song? Mines varies. Odd one or You're Going Down. Dunno."

"I like I Hate You. And Maybe." she responded.

"Nice, my boyfriends favorite is I Hate You. And it's been a year and he hasn't said he loves me." I joked.

"Ah. Boyfriends, what'll we ever do with them?" she sighed.

"You have one?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. It's a long story. So Miss Patricia, welcome to your week, of the love life of Maria Adams." She said, grinning slightly, "One thing you should know is I'm Muslim. so in my religion I cannot date. which is why my father flipped when he found out I had a boyfriend. Not only that, but he found out after it became serious too," she frowned lightly, "And then he's off, looking for someone to marry me to! Im only _eighteen_! My boyfriend dumped me, a day after we exchanged 'I love you' s. He said that we can't do this. Actually, turns out my dad payed him. Yeah I know. My dad wanted me to be his perfect Muslim daughter. He could've began training me when I was like five instead of a week before I graduate high school! ugh... and that's all. For now."

"Oh I'm sorry. You seem to put a lot of trust in people. Like we've barely known eachother five minutes. It took _two months_ for my boyfriend to actually get me to admit I like him." I said with a laugh.

"Nah. Just you. You don't seem bad." She said smiling and returning to her posters.

"You're not seeming so bad either." I said with a wink, going out in the hall to grab more of my things.

* * *

"I don't have any plans of breaking you."

But later, she was going to snap.


	2. Chapter 2: American Boy

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own HOA or Taylor Swift. Badum Tss.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys :* **

'_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_

_But something 'bout it felt like home somehow._

_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,_

_And you still got it in your drawer even now.'_

**Patricia's POV-**

Eddie and I were spending the summer in his mums 'penthouse' as he calls it. Because, my parents were in Australia with Piper. I absolutely love Ms. Miller but I was kind of nervous for this summer. America, just the thought of it brings back unwanted memories. But it felt a little different this time. We walked in, Eddie gripping my hand, and he said, "It's going to be different this time." As he kissed my forehead. It was kind cliche actually but, I was scared and this kind of assured me. I never thought Id fall for an American Boy.

Last week when we were at Oxford Maria said, "Hey. Just some advice. I'm not a big Taylor Swift fan but it was smart of her to say this, 'We shouldn't fall in love because everything that falls gets broken.' I swear to God if Eddie hurts you though." I don't know. What if he hurts me?

Eddie ran up the stairs leaving him mum and I alone. "You know your black scarf?" Ms. Miller had asked.

"Yeah. I've been looking for that! Did I leave it here?" I asked, glad she was making conversation.

"Um kind of. You left it at Laura's place." She responded, looking like she was going to burst into a fit of giggles. I don't remember America and every detail but I do remember we visited Eddies sister Laura, and I left my scarf there. I had a really good reason to be wearing a scarf. But let us leave it unsaid.

"Oh thanks...can I um...have it back?" I asked, not exactly knowing where this was going.

"You'll have to ask Eddie. After you dumped him last year he slept with it every night." She was now laughing very hard, that she was shaking.

"Oh." I blushed nervously, and looked down.

"Mom what did you say to her?!" Eddie asked rushing in, putting my hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Oh um Eddie by any chance could I have my scarf back?" I teased.

"Oh..um..well...no."

"What?"

"Ugh Fine." Eddie said, irritated. Ms. Miller chuckled lightly. Compared to Mr. Sweet she looked young. She had blonde hair with highlights, she was really complex but good natured.

"Kay guys stay safe, I have to go to a business trip to Miami, Were in Orlando so you should be fine, But I'll be gone two days." She ran outside the apartment after giving Eddie a quick hug. The day after tomorrow is my birthday which is kind of exciting, because I don't think Eddie will forget it. He didn't last year.

"You excited to be eighteen?" Eddie said, leading me to the living room.

"I guess." I was still nervous for this summer because I didn't think it would turn out well.

"Patricia. First of all, this summer is going to be different, we'll be together forever and always. Okay next, how about an early birthday present?" Eddie asked putting a hand on the back of my neck, and leaning in to kiss me.

Halfway through the kiss Ms. Miller burst through the door again,"I forgot my-oh." She giggled at us, "Not even an hour back, and you're already locking lips. I forgot my sunglasses."

"Moooom." Eddie groaned as I blushed.

"Sorry ill leave now." She ran out again, slamming the door shut.

"So where were we?"

"Weasel Im going to unpack. Then I expect my scarf back." I complained, teasing him about the scarf again.

"Please can I keep it?"

"Ugh. Fine." I smirked as I walked upstairs, I was already familiar with the place and I already knew what room i'd stay in, so I just dragged my trunk up.

**Eddies POV-**

"Yacker, you sure you don't wanna stay with me? Im going to the beach." I yelled, I knew how sensitive she was over other girls drooling over me.

"Nah. I trust you." She shouted back from the top of the stairs. Thats a relief. I figured since I wasn't going in the water there's not really much of a reason to change I'm just meeting up with a few friends.

-At the beach-

"Hey." I said, walking towards Shane and Jason my two best friends.

"Hey!" Shane said, waving me over.

"So how's your ex?" Jason said, he was the only other person who knew about the scarf thing.

"We're back together. She's actually at my house right now." I said proudly.

"Wonder how long that'll last." Shane muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Oh there's a new girl, Sabrina, she saw a picture of you and she's like in love, she's mega-hot too. She thinks you're available. She's over there, with like Brittany and Addie." Shane said, Brittany has been Shane's girlfriend since freshman year. They're like obsessed with eachother.

"Oh. No I got this. I'm not losing Yacker, again."

"Good for you bro." Jason said. He's dating Addie, ever since last summer.

"Eddie!" Addie and Brittany yelled, running over with the blonde tall girl called Sabrina. They both wrapped me in a hug and asked about Patricia. I said we were back together and she's here again.

"Oh Eddie by the way this is Sabrina." Addie said, pointing to her. She was pretty here eyes were light brown and she had straight blonde-brown hair. I was impressed except Yacker is definatly better.

"Hey!" She said, smiling. I was kind of nervous now everybody had kind of parted and we were alone.

"Hi. Im Eddie," I said, "I go to boarding school in England." I was getting really intimidated.

"I know. I saw a picture of you on Addie's phone. You look hotter in person. But I won't steal from your girlfriend." She said. Thats a relief.

"Thanks."

"What do you say? Wanna get a drink?" she asked, tying her hair back.

"Sure." I had an ID and she show'd the guy hers and soon she was extremely drunk. As I was about to take her home, she leaned in and kissed me.


	3. The Other Side Of The Door

**Here's the promised update! Early! I'm aweeesomeee! This is going to be kind of bad though...Don't judge. I'm watching Dhoom and Dhoom 2 today...jeez.**

**Disclaimer: I don't oown House of Anubis but My parents are thinking of buying it:) That way we'll have to get Season 4. Nobody reads ANs so mwahaha.**

* * *

'_In the heat of the fight I walked away_  
_Ignoring words that you were saying_  
_Trying to make me stay_  
_I said, 'This time I've had enough'_  
_And you've called a hundred times_  
_But I'm not picking up_  
_Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_  
_But if you look a little closer_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_  
_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_  
_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_  
_And don't you leave cause I know_  
_All I need is on the other side of the door'_

-Taylor Swift; The Other Side Of The Door; Taylor Swift

* * *

"He did what?!" Patricia screeched into her phone. Eddie had kissed another girl... well that's what Addie had said.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I saw them in front of her house..Oh Patricia...do you want me to come over?" Addie whispered back, she'd never been cheated on, thankfully, but she was _so_ sensitive when it came to anything that had to do with boys. And to make it worse, Addie knew that Patricia was a tough girl, so it broke her heart to hear the girl so hurt.

"No I'm fine." Patricia stated, "I'll talk to Eddie...see if he tells the truth..." She trailed off. _"Nah. I trust you." How could I have been so stupid? _She thought.

"You're gonna be fine," Addie said, "bye." The thing about Addie and Patricia was, they clicked on Patricia's first day in America, they'd grown close together in the summer, and had even talked a little when Patricia was back in the UK and had broken up with Eddie.

Patricia sighed, she really hoped Addie was right, "Bye." She said into the dead line.

* * *

"I'm hooome." Eddie sang into the foyer of his mothers penthouse. He was confused about his kiss with Sabrina_ had meant something_, but, not as much as Patricia. Where _was_ Patricia? Eddie sighed, "Patriciaaa?" His voice rang through the house. _Oh_ no. _What if something had happened to her? She was all alone in the house. _

He ran up the stairs and into Patricia's bedroom, and found her, thankfully. But, her face was buried under the covers, and Eddie heard sniffling through the sheets, "Yacker, you okay?" No response, his only choice was to climb under there with her. He lifted the covers and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey what's wrong?" He whispered. In all honesty, he was just a pile of mush when it came to Patricia, it _pained_ him when she was hurt, so seeing her with tear-stained cheeks, hurt him.

"I can't believe you did that," she whimpered. He immediately knew what she was talking about, but he wondered how she knew.

Eddie tried pulling it off by acting innocent, "What?"

"Don't hide it." Patricia said strongly, "I know you kissed some Sabrina girl."

"It's not my fault!" Eddie quickly defended, "she kissed me!"

"And you kissed back, no, you snogged her! Eddie, how could you!?" She pulled away from him, and jumped out of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eddie got up as well, "So? It was just one kiss!" He yelled. It truly was, but of course, Patricia wouldn't believe him.

"I think I've had enough," She said sternly, tears slipping through her eyes.

"W-what? N-no. Patr-" He stuttered.

"Leave." The auburn haired girl choked out.

"No Patricia, please..."

"Leave."

And so he left, small tears escaping his eyes as well. And they stayed that way for the next day, even with them living in the same house, Patricia completely ignored Eddie, and he called, millions of times, praying she'd forgive him. But she didn't pick up the calls. And Eddie's friends came over, and the tension in the room was unquestionable.

* * *

"Patricia! Open the door!" He yelled, banging on the slab of wood separating them.

"I really don't want to." She shot back, yet, she did. She _really_ wanted him to talk, to say something that could keep their relationship alive.

It was her _birthday _and it was supposed to be a good one, she was eighteen today, Anubis house was going to have a group video call. But she and Eddie would be calling in from different accounts, because she's pretty sure she's mad enough that it's over.

She heard the pin work it's magic in the lock, and she pretended to be busy on her phone. She heard the blonde American sit on the bed, "Happy Birthday!" He squealed flinging his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She retorted, pulling away.

"Giving you a birthday hug?" He suggested, acting as if nothing was wrong in between them.

"I mean what are you doing in here? I'm still really mad at you. And like I said, I'm pretty sure I've had enough! Don't you get signals? I've been avoiding you Eddie! I'm trying to figure this out! Unlike you, obviously!" Patricia shrieked. He looked taken aback, he really didn't understand her, if he didn't wish her she'd probably just get even more mad, but if he did, she was still mad.

"I am trying to figure this out! In case you haven't noticed it's your birthday! I'm trying to be a good boyfriend and make it special for you!" Eddie yelled back. They were both standing up, their disagreements had become much more constant and it was killing them both.

"You weren't being this good of a boyfriend when you kissed Sabrina." She muttered. Eddie's face fell, he didn't know she was _so_ hurt about the kiss, "Can you leave... I think we need a break." And as he left again, she fell onto her bed.

It was her birthday, and all she had really wanted was on the other side of the door.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Stay Stay Stay

**Hey! I shouldn't be updating early again, but I got some ideas. And in case you haven't noticed, my story has a specific format, I'll do one chapter with lyrics from a Taylor Swift song then the other with All Too Well lyrics**

**WAIT BEFORE YOU DUMP THE STORY! I'M LEADING UP TO THE CLIMAX.**

**Review Please! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

_'  
"Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days_

_And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all."_

_-Taylor Swift; All Too Well; Red_

* * *

Patricia sighed as she stomped down the spiral staircase that led straight into the living room, there was a chance Eddie was going to be sitting in the leather couch, eyes glued to the TV. She quickly peeked over the back of the sofa, he was _sleeping. _She winced at the thought, _he didn't care. _It had been so easy the previous summer, he'd attempt waking her up each morning resulting with him on the floor, and Patricia worried he'd gotten hurt, then they'd climb into his mothers convertible and drive around to wherever, singing loudly to annoy the passing drivers, it was the end of summer but it was her best summer yet. She was so happy, now her relationship is crashing down.

Patricia stalked over to the kitchen, swinging open the fridge...nothing of her interest. To be honest, everything was of Patricia and Eddie's interest, they'd normally get into food fights with whipped cream and salad dressing from the fridge. But Eddie wasn't there. A stray tear slipped through the corner of her eye making her vision blurry, Patricia dragged the kitchen chair against the wood floor, flopping down on it, burying her head in her hands.

"Anybody home?" Ms. Millers sweet voice rang throughout the penthouse, caught up in all the commotion with Eddie, Patricia had completely forgotten about her, "Eddie all you do is sleep! Where's Patricia?"

Patricia hurried to wipe the tears out of her eyes and dashed into the foyer, "Hi Ms. Miller!"

The blonde haired woman was practically being swallowed by her purse, in search of something, "Hi sweetheart!" She exclaimed lifting her head out of the bag, "Are you okay?!" Concern rang through her voice, as the worry filled her eyes, looking at the teenage girl with tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Patricia awkwardly placed herself on the couch next to Eddie.

"Uh huh..." Ms. Miller said, clearly not buying it, her eyes skimmed the room and stopped on the coffee table across where Patricia and Eddie were sitting, "Look Eddie got you a birthday gift!" She squealed, dropping her things and running over to the table, and shoving the velvety box into Patricia's hands.

"Really?" Patricia said, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the box.

"Yeah, and there happens to be a note too." Ms. Miller stated, and begun reading, "Yacker, I know we're not dating anymore, but I'm really sorry. Happy Birthday! Love, Eddie." A skeptical look crossed Ms. Miller's face.

Patricia bit her lip, and looked at Ms. Miller, "Um..Eddie... kissed someone else.. I think I might have overreacted a bit and...I said we needed a break."

"Ohh, well you gotta do what you think is best, you can stay this way, or you can put an end to this break." Ms. Miller said understandingly.

"I feel like I'm selling out though."

"You're not. That's being in a relationship. Good luck, I have some work to fax in." Ms. Miller said, leaving the room after grabbing her bags from the ground.

* * *

Patricia sighed and ran her fingers over the soft, small, box for the millionth time since Ms. Miller had left the room earlier, she still hadn't opened Eddie's git to her. She pressed her fingers into the opening gently. When she opened it she saw a really pretty necklace that had a golden chain and an emerald stone attached to it, with a silver design outlining the stone. She loved it. Her eyes flickered to Eddie and observed his face, he had bags under his eyes, and red lines trailing down his cheeks. She _had_ to sell out.

Patricia started to push Eddies body so it was leaning on the back of the couch, without waking him, she wasn't exactly successful, the blonde haired boy groggily opened his eyes, "Patricia?" he asked, positioning himself on the couch the way she was doing.

She rolled her eyes and pressed and finger to his mouth, "Shh," she hissed, "go to sleep." Patricia cuddled into his side and wrapped the white throw blanket around them.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as she threw his arm around her shoulders, "aren't we broken up."

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face, "Nah."

* * *

**There's actually a TON of drama coming up but like I have to make a month pass by in the story and I have to think everything through, sorry for the small chapter.**


End file.
